


Решаемые проблемы

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Flirting, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: «В книге "Затерянные реки Лондона" я вычитал, что в канализации однажды нашли медную кровать, и до сих пор непонятно, как она туда попала.Могу поспорить, что маркиз Карабас в курсе.» (с) предисловие Н.Геймана к «Никогде».
Relationships: Marquis de Carabas/Richard Mayhew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Решаемые проблемы

**Author's Note:**

> Задумка, которая началась с кровати, а не с пейринга) Запала мне в душу эта фраза из предисловия. Ну а дальше покрутила идею так и сяк, добавила щепотку хэдканонов - и вышло то, что вышло.
> 
> До сих пор не уверена, стоит ли писать "маркиз" в данном случае со строчной или заглавной буквы (а в разных переводах оно по-разному). С одной стороны, как титул в русском пишется со строчной, с другой, это не столько титул, сколько прозвище...  
> И либо я невнимательно читала, либо в книге действительно нет описаний его внешности, кроме того, что он высокий, темнокожий и с длинными волосами.

— Мне кажется, что ты похож на Барона Субботу.  
Они ждут Старого Бэйли на крыше недостроенной башни на набережной святого Джорджа. Маркиз Карабас утверждает, будто голуби сказали, что тот вернётся через несколько минут. Ричард не уверен, можно ли им верить — что голубям, что маркизу, — но куда деваться?  
Вид на город заставляет его чувствовать себя неуютно, так что он предпочитает смотреть на что угодно, только не на расстилающийся внизу пейзаж.  
(Но забавно, что, находясь наверху, очень даже _наверху_ , он всё равно в Нижнем Лондоне. Потому что Нижний Лондон — это не место, а состояние.)  
Увы, кроме пейзажа, здесь толком не на что смотреть, а в жилище старика, как подозревает Ричард, легко можно высмотреть что-то, что он вовсе не хочет знать. Остаётся маркиз.  
И ассоциации из прочитанного, увиденного, услышанного — когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, которая закончилась пару месяцев назад.  
— А ты знаком с Бароном Субботой? Видел его? — с издевательским любопытством подхватывает разговор тот, промедлив достаточно, чтобы Ричард подумал, что его реплика канула куда-то в бездну между небом и Темзой.  
— Нет.  
«Его же не существует» он не добавляет и мысленно хвалит себя за сдержанность. Он уже почти не допускает таких ошибок, как утверждать, будто что-то не существует.  
Он сам в каком-то смысле не существует. И что с того?  
— Тогда откуда тебе знать, на кого он похож?  
— …Хорошо. Ты похож на _описания_ Барона Субботы в литературе верхнего мира. Так лучше?  
Маркиз смеётся — негромко, мягко, чуть наклоняя голову к плечу, — и оставляет его без ответа.  
Ричард уже не первый раз думает: даже Нижний Лондон ничему его не научил. Была Охотница, которая с первого взгляда показалась ему потрясающе красивой — и чем всё кончилось? Очаровательная Ламия — она чуть не лишила его жизни. И ангел Ислингтон, который внешне был прекрасен — но каким же чудовищем оказался!  
Здесь, кажется, красота означает опасность. Но ничему его жизнь не учит.  
Как-то вышло так, что, вернувшись в Нижний Лондон, он оказался скорее с маркизом Карабасом, чем с Дверью. Как минимум потому, что для того, чтобы он мог попасть в её дом, ей надо было привести его за руку. Не очень-то удобно, учитывая, сколько у неё, внезапно и трагически унаследовавшей все семейные дела, связи и обязательства, сейчас забот. Ричард, наверное, всё равно мог бы принести ей вассальную присягу, или как там оно делается здесь, но недостаточно хорошо во всём разбирался, а сама Дверь не предложила.  
Маркиз сказал: «Мне никогда не нужен был ассистент, но сделаем вид, что нужен», а потом рассказал, что Дверь (решив, наверное, что она уже всё равно в долгу и хуже некуда) наняла его, чтобы найти информацию о её сестре. И признал: «Ты можешь пригодиться. Есть места, где мне чересчур не рады». Ричард вспомнил старика-графа в поезде и подумал, что на этот раз, наверное, маркиз говорит правду.  
Та ещё работёнка оказалась, если честно. В той ещё компании. Зато он получил экспресс-курс умения верить в невозможное, потому что невозможное случалось с ним по три раза в день (и даже не всегда пыталось убить его, что не могло не радовать).  
Но когда расширяются горизонты возможного… всякое может произойти.  
Право слово, лучше бы он влюбился в Дверь, в её мерцающие сотней оттенков опаловые глаза — но она оказалась слишком занятой, чтобы в неё влюбиться. Возможно, после Джессики он обзавёлся некоторым предубеждением к занятым женщинам. Хотя Дверь была непохожа на Джессику. Настолько не похожа, чтобы их можно было назвать противоположностями.  
Так что он мог бы влюбиться в Дверь. Ему бы ничего не светило — но зато это и не грозило бы ему ничем.  
Впрочем, ему бы и сейчас ничего не грозило. Мало ли, кого он считает красивым, мало ли, кем он заинтересовался. Проблема была в том, что и это существо — назвать маркиза человеком язык не поворачивался, особенно после более плотного знакомства с ним и его методами работы, — тоже им заинтересовалось.

***

Проблема в том, что маркиз прижимает его к стене в одном из бесконечных туннелей Нижнего Лондона, и Ричард не настолько против, чтобы воткнуть ему между рёбер нож, а ничто другое его не остановит.  
Наверху у него были работа, квартира, невеста и он практически точно знал, как сложится его жизнь. Здесь… у него есть нож и рыцарское звание, пожалованное полубезумным стариком, и он обжимается на несуществующей станции метро с существом, которое похоже на человека лишь настолько, насколько не лень притвориться. И перспективы его жизни простираются до ближайшего Плавающего рынка, а дальше — как пойдёт.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Ричард не жалел о том, что оставил наверху. Жалел, и часто. Однако он был отравлен Нижним Лондоном, болен его непостижимой жутью, так что знал: останься он на поверхности, жалел бы куда больше и чаще. Так что он не жаловался вслух. Но маркиз, кажется, всё равно знал и донимал его насмешками, пока он не отвлекался от этих мыслей.  
Сегодня он решил отвлечь его иначе. Начал, правда, всё равно с насмешек — очень похожих на намёки.  
Закончил (или скорее ещё не закончил) — дыханием на губах, руками, которые, кажется, одновременно везде, шарят под рубашкой, путаются в волосах на затылке и расстёгивают ремень штанов; предложениями, которые уже ни на что не намекают, а сообщают прямо и откровенно, почти требуют.  
Ричард побаивается запускать руки под плащ маркиза, потому что почти всерьёз верит, что там может быть спрятано что угодно, от капкана до чёрной дыры, да и вообще… какого чёрта? Вот так вот сразу?  
Но единственное, на что его хватает — сбивчивое:  
— Ну уж нет, делать это на полу в грязи я не согласен!  
Слабая отмазка, но чтобы придумать что-то более солидное, в первую очередь нужно убедить самого себя, что он совсем-совсем этого не хочет.  
— Я подстелю плащ, — ухмыляется маркиз, почти не отрываясь от его губ, так что он _чувствует_ эту ухмылку.  
Щедрое предложение, учитывая, как кое-кто дорожит своим плащом.  
— Всё равно нет.  
— Тебе нужна кровать, о избалованное дитя Верхнего Лондона?  
«Мне нужно, чтобы ты отпустил меня», — думает Ричард, собрав остатки здравого смысла. Точнее, того, что осталось от здравого смысла после пары месяцев в Нижнем Лондоне — очень немного. Недостаточно, чтобы произнести эту мысль вслух.  
— Что ж, молчание — знак согласия. Значит, кровать…  
Маркиз отодвигается от него и направляется дальше по туннелю, как ни в чём не бывало бросая через плечо:  
— Давай, поторопись, а то опоздаем к ужину. Дверь ждёт.  
Пару минут назад возможность куда-то опоздать, определённо, его не волновала.  
Тем более что Ричард уверен: Дверь никого не приглашала сегодня на ужин.  
— У нас наконец появилась информация о её сестре, — решает расщедриться на объяснения маркиз.  
Не в меньшей степени Ричард уверен: _лично у него_ никакой информации не появлялось. Впрочем, чему тут удивляться…

***

Когда-нибудь он, наверное, научится ориентироваться в Нижнем Лондоне. Но пока безнадёжно, целиком и однозначно заблудился. Одно утешает — с ним маркиз, и тот определённо знает, куда идёт.  
(Впрочем, возможно, _это_ должно не утешать, а тревожить.)  
Но Ричард почти не сомневается, что лампу тот несёт в основном из снисхождения к его полной неспособности видеть в темноте.  
— Ричард.  
Одно только имя — короткий оклик.  
Немного странно окликать того, кто идёт в шаге позади тебя, но он не удивляется. По крайней мере, вслух. (В конце концов, в Нижнем Лондоне, если кто-то секунду назад был позади тебя — не значит, что он до сих пор там находится.)  
Сдержанно спрашивает:  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Просто проверяю.  
Маркиз не останавливается, чтобы вести разговор, так что Ричард видит только его спину, тёмный силуэт в тусклом свете керосинки, и спина эта определённо выражает не больше, чем тон. Коридор слишком узкий, чтобы догнать его и идти рядом, так что приходится довольствоваться этим.  
— Что проверяешь?  
— Твоё имя.  
— Что не так с моим именем?  
Да, от его имени за милю несёт поверхностью, а некоторые перевирают его до непотребного состояния (не говоря уж о фамилии), но кроме того — имя как имя.  
— То, что оно всё ещё твоё, например.  
Всерьёз предполагать, что маркиз Карабас сошёл с ума, Ричард уже не может — хотя иногда ему ещё хочется сказать это просто так. В этот раз он просто молчит и ждёт. Тот, в общем-то, любит поболтать.  
— Ты принёс имя из верхнего мира — и до сих пор не лишился его. Это необычно. Не невозможно, но необычно.  
— В каком смысле «лишился его»?  
— В прямом. Имя перестаёт быть твоим. И никто не назовёт тебя не твоим именем — это будет просто казаться неправильным.  
— И что? — Ричард сознаёт, что безбожно тупит — а за такое обычно получает как минимум насмешки, — но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он не понимает, как можно «лишиться имени» в таком смысле.  
— И всё, — коротко отзывается маркиз. — Мы пришли.  
Он отворяет перекошенную дверь, сколоченную, кажется, из чего-то, вовсе для того не предназначенного, и взмахивает рукой в приглашающем жесте. Прижимается к стене, пропуская Ричарда вперёд: в комнатку непонятного изначального назначения, заваленную хламом столь бесполезным, что на него не позарились даже обитатели Нижнего Лондона. Или, может быть, никто не добрался сюда, потому что, судя по Плавучему рынку, не существует таких вещей, которым местные не нашли бы применения…  
А посередине, на кое-как расчищенном от хлама пятачке, возвышается старомодная кровать с медным каркасом: полированные шарики на столбиках спинки ловят отблески от керосиновой лампы в руках маркиза (в которой горит, кажется, вовсе не керосин). На кровати даже имеются матрас и бельё, причём оно выглядит чище большей части всего, что Ричард видел в Нижнем Лондоне. В любой хоть сколь-нибудь приличной гостинице горничная вылетела бы вперёд своего визга, вздумай она постелить гостям такое бельё, но оно определённо чище, чем можно ожидать от «нижнего мира».  
— Ну что, выполнил я твоё условие? — раздаётся вкрадчивый полушёпот у Ричарда за спиной, и он резко оборачивается — мгновением раньше, чем маркиз гасит лампу, так что успевает ещё окинуть его взглядом.  
Наглая, самодовольная, чертовски красивая тварь.  
А он не учится на своих ошибках. Совершенно.

_июнь 2019_


End file.
